


I'm not gay!

by Je55y



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asthma, Blow Jobs, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dr Harvey has Asthma, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je55y/pseuds/Je55y
Summary: This isn't related to my main Stardew Valley fic! However, as with my other fic - Harvey suffers from Asthma.Harvey doesn't consider himself gay, but he can't keep his hands off, and another part of his body away from, Shane. Shane thinks otherwise, but humours the geeky doctor and takes his money in exchange for sex.The new farmer joins the equation, distracting Harvey’s attention from Shane much to the Joja Mart employee's envy.I'm just having a bit of fun with this. It was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to make it a short story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance... this is probably terrible!

**Chapter 1**

**Harvey**

The pair stumbled out of the Stardrop Saloon laughing merrily, both drunk on too much ale. Shane grabbed Harvey’s shirt collar and pulled the doctor towards him, and pressed his mouth to Harvey’s. Harvey moaned as Shane’s tongue entered his mouth, but he pulled away because suddenly he came to his senses. ‘Not here, someone might see us.’

’What the fuck does it matter?’ Shane asked loudly, he moved in closer to Harvey and kissed his neck. ‘Be honest with yourself Doc, you like men.’ Shane let out a drunken laugh.

Despite enjoying the feeling of Shane’s lips on his throat he frowned at the accusation. ‘I’m not gay Shane!’ He closed his eyes as Shane’s tongue moved across his clavicle. It did feel amazing though, the way his tongue moved like that.

’You keep saying that Doc, and yet here you are... you’re hard for me.’ Shane squeezed Harvey through his trousers causing him to groan loudly. A fire burned in Harvey’s green eyes, it was a hot desire for sex.

’Oh, fu...uuu... ckkk!’ Harvey gasped as Shane squeezed him again. Harvey grunted and rocked against his hand wanting more.

’Are we doing it here?’ Shane asked and began unbuckling his own belt. As much as Harvey would have loved to have taken Shane outside the saloon he was a respected member of the community and it would cost him his career to be caught in such an act. Harvey could easily turn Shane around, push him up against the wall and enter him from behind. The thought turned him on, the idea of sliding in between the other man's soft cheeks and thrusting in to him in the middle of the night where anyone could catch them excited him.

Harvey shook his head. He felt his erection pressing against his trousers needing to be let out, needing to slip inside Shane's warmth. ‘My place... quickly!’ His breathing was rapid and raspy, partly from excitement, and partly from being an asthmatic.

Outside the clinic as Harvey’s hand fumbled for his keys Shane unzipped his trousers teasingly, reaching his fingers in to stroke him. He squeezed him again, his hand closed around him tightly. That caused Harvey to drop the keys. As he reached down to pick them up, Shane took advantage of the situation and cheekily slapped Harvey on the backside. ‘Hey!’ Harvey cried out. He unlocked the door and Shane pushed him through the doorway, and was like a lion that’d caught its prey. His mouth was back on Harvey’s, kissing him deeply with hunger and sexual desire. ‘Upstairs... bedroom...’ Harvey muttered between kisses. Shane grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps to Harvey’s apartment.

Shane’s fingers went to Harvey’s shirt buttons. Once he’d undone enough buttons he helped Harvey out of his shirt by pulling it over his head. Harvey’s chest was smooth and free of hair. Shane smiled, ‘Wow, so smooth.’ He planted a kiss on the doctor’s chest and moved his mouth to Harvey’s nipple, flicking his tongue across it and then pulling it in to his mouth. He nipped it with his teeth and Harvey gasped.

’Ow ow, careful!’ Harvey said through gritted teeth. ‘Not too rough!’

Shane laughed as he undid the doctor’s trousers, revealing his aeroplane underwear. ‘Really? Aeroplanes?’ Shane raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Harvey shrugged. ‘I liked them... what can I say?’

Shane grinned and with his thumbs he pulled Harvey’s underwear down over his hips revealing his thick erect manhood. ‘Oh Yoba!’ Shane’s eyes went wide, and then he dropped to his knees in front of Harvey.

Harvey looked down at Shane and suddenly felt very wheezy. He blew out heavily and reached down in to his pocket for his inhaler. Just as he placed the mouthpiece to his lips Shane placed his lips to the head of Harvey’s manhood and licked it. Harvey gasped and breathed in two doses of the medicine. He exhaled as Shane began to suck and he hissed. He tossed his inhaler on to the bed and let Shane take his thickness in to his mouth. He cried out in pleasure at the feeling of Shane’s warm wet mouth. Shane stopped to say, ‘I take it you are enjoying it then?’ Harvey was glossy eyed, his head was back and his mouth gaped open. ‘You really don’t believe you are gay?’

’Oh Yoba! Don’t stop!’ Shane grinned and then went back to sucking and pumping with his hand. Harvey pushed his fingers through the other man’s hair and then grabbed him roughly forcing Shane to take more of him. He ground his hips towards Shane’s face and thrust deep in to his throat.

Realising he needed more Harvey stepped back and shook himself free of Shane’s mouth. ‘I forgot how big you were Doc.’ Shane smiled licking his lips, ‘that was quite the mouthful.’

Harvey pointed towards the bed. ‘Less talking... get on the bed... I need to... to... to fuck you.’ He looked slightly embarrassed from stuttering.

Shane obeyed, scrambling on to the bed. He lay on his back with his knees up. ‘Like this Boss?’ He smiled mischievously and pumped his own manhood in his closed fist. ‘Are you doing me?’

Harvey frowned. ‘No, turn over. I want you on all fours.’ Shane did as instructed and looked over his shoulder to watch Harvey. Harvey opened his bedside cabinet drawer and rummaged through. Next to his spare inhaler was the tube of lubricant he was looking for. He squeezed some in to his hand and smeared it over his manhood. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to fuck Shane and so he did.

He spread Shane’s cheeks and pushed himself in to his arse. Shane moaned and Harvey groaned. Grabbing on to Shane’s soft hips Harvey pulled himself deeper. He then began to thrust, slow and gentle at first, but then quicker and harder. The thrusting made a slapping sound as Harvey’s thighs moved against Shane’s arse cheeks. He slammed in to Shane with such urgency that he collapsed on top of him when he came. His seed squirted inside him and Harvey continued to rock his hips until he was finally finished. Harvey stayed inside Shane as he realised the other man was stroking himself beneath him. He could hear Shane’s small grunts and then heard him gasp as he peaked and shot a hot stream of seed on to Harvey’s bedclothes. 

Harvey rolled off Shane. He felt hot and wheezy again. He picked up his inhaler and breathed in more of the medicine. Once his breathing returned to normal he reached for his wallet and said, ‘We agreed on three hundred gold pieces right?

Shane pulled up his trousers. ‘Make it four hundred... you’re a big man and I’m gonna be sore for a while.’ He took the notes Harvey held out to him and pocketed them.

Harvey pulled up his own trousers. ‘Thursday... same time?’

’Still think you’re not gay?’ Shane asked doing his belt up.

’It’s only gay if you receive.’ Harvey said, his voice sounded rough.

’It doesn’t work like that.’ Shane laughed and lit a cigarette. ‘I’ll show myself out.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was going to be a one shot but I'm just gonna see where it goes.
> 
> It's Thursday and Harvey hasn't got any patience...

**Chapter 2**

**Harvey**

Harvey walked towards the building. The huge corporate blue and white Joja Mart sign looked so out of place in such a quaint town. The doors swished and slid open as he stepped on to the bristly mat. Hesitantly he stepped through and picked up a basket from the stack next to the entrance.

He wasn’t sure what he had planned to purchase. He was running low on microwave dinners but really he just hoped for a glimpse...

He held the plastic basket stiffly at his side and looked up at the cardboard sign swinging above his head in the breeze from the air conditioning. It was like the sword of Damocles waiting to drop. He moved out of its path, hoping it wasn’t a bad omen.

He heard a man’s voice boom out of the speakers which seemed to bounce around the store. ‘Welcome new customer to Joja Mart. Sign up for our exclusive membership scheme and received some of our member only offers.’ Harvey looked over towards the customer service desk where he saw a large man waving. Harvey shook his head. ‘Sign up today and receive a free JoJa Mart coffee mug.’

Tempting as that was Harvey shook his head again. He hadn’t come in to sign his details away to a large conglomerate who would almost certainly sell his details on to the first offer they had. He didn't need anymore junk mail, he already had an abundance or model aeroplane pamphlets and brochures.

When he turned his back to the man at the customer service desk he noticed a girl at the til was watching him. The way she stared unnerved him, it was as if she knew why he had come in today. The loud pop her bubble gum made when it burst startled him. He smiled at her awkwardly, but her expression didn't change. No wonder Shane was so depressed if those were the sort of miserable people he had to work with Monday to Friday.

He looked away from her and chose a random aisle to wander down. He read the labels, beans, soup, tinned carrots, tinned baby potatoes. Every item was neatly stacked. At the end of the long aisle was a row of wall freezers with see-through glass doors. He could see an assortment of freezer food all branded with the Joja Mart logo.

Harvey carried on down another aisle and heard a tearing sound. He ducked down low and peered through a gap in the shelving unit. There he was... he’d found him. Shane was wearing his Joja Mart overalls. He was on his knees peeling back the flaps on a box. Harvey’s mind went back to the other night in his bedroom, his trouser around his ankles and Shane on his knees pleasuring him with his mouth. He felt himself grow hard and tried to readjust his trousers.

He watched as Shane cut through the strip of tape on another box with a box cutter and then tore it with his hand. That explained the ripping sound he’d heard. He did it with ease like he’d done it a hundred times before. Harvey suddenly felt a sadness towards the other man, wondering why he’d not done something more with his life, but then scolded for thinking such things. Shane began stacking the shelf in front of him with what looked like boxes of pasata. Harvey backed away so as not to be caught watching. He walked back towards the line of freezers and stopped at the end shelf. He couldn’t very well approach Shane with an empty basket. He needed to make it look natural, like he had actually come to buy some shopping.

His choice was fabric softener or dishwasher tablets. As he didn’t own a dishwasher he picked up a bottle of fabric softener. The label read hibiscus and rose which was on sale. He rolled his eyes and dropped it in to his basket. He turned the corner and could still see Shane mindlessly stocking the shelf. He pretended to be interested in some pasta and subtly glanced Shane’s way, but the other man didn’t look up. He was still busy emptying boxes. Harvey randomly selected a packet of pasta which happened to be spaghetti. He moved closer and caught Shane’s attention.

’What the fuck are you doing here? I’m at work... for Yoba’s sake do you want to get me fired!’ Shane looked towards the customer service desk anxiously.

’I’m shopping for dinner. Can you pass me a box of pasata I’m making spaghetti bolognaise.’

Shane grabbed a box and placed it roughly in to Harvey’s hand. ‘Look, you can’t be coming to my place of work like this... seriously.’ Shane looked pissed off.

’I’m sorry... it’s Thursday.’ Harvey blushed and looked down at his shoes.

’Alright alright... look my breaks coming up in five minutes. I only get twenty minutes.’

’That’s all I need.’ Shane shook his head and let out a laugh.

Five minutes later...

’Ahh... ahhh... fu... fff... shhh... fuckkk...’ Harvey moaned and gasped in pleasure as Shane sucked on his manhood.

They were around the side of the Joja Mart building where no one could see them. Harvey’s back was to the wall with his trousers once again around his ankles. Shane was on his knees, hands gripping Harvey’s thighs, sucking away whilst Harvey moaned and groaned. Shane paused for a moment, ‘It’s another twenty if you want me to swallow.’ Harvey nodded wordlessly. Shane’s lips found Harvey’s manhood once again.

’More quickly, suck harder!’ Harvey ordered, ‘Yes, yes... that’s it!’ He grabbed a fist full of Shane’s hair and roughly pulled the other man’s head towards him as he came. ‘fffuuuuuuccckkkk!’ 

Shane swallowed and then licked his lips. ‘Are we done?’

Harvey panted, and pulled up his trousers. ‘For now.’ He looked flushed. ‘I’ll let you know later.’

Shane shrugged, ‘Well, my breaks over.’ He held his hand out for his payment. Harvey held up one finger indicating Shane needed to wait.

Harvey took two puffs on his inhaler and then reached for his wallet. ‘Here and a little extra... for swallowing.’

Shane lit a cigarette and gave Harvey the middle finger. ‘Fuck ya later Doc!’

Harvey leaned back against the wall again and tried to catch his breath. Shane was good, he had to admit that... and he was chubby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk mopey Harvey is rather jealous...

**Chapter 3**

**Harvey**

Harvey sat moping at the bar in the Stardrop Saloon. In front of him was a pile of shredded card from the beer mat Gus had placed under his first bottle of beer. He couldn’t help it... when he was stressed he fiddled with things. He was on his forth beer and was already feeling the effects of the alcohol in his system. He took a swig from his bottle and then pushed his bar stool back. The legs scraped against the wooden floor. He saw Gus, the bar tender, roll his eyes as he swept up the mess Harvey had made with the beer mat. 

He needed to urinate. As he walked past the fireplace he felt the heat from the flickering flames. He noticed Shane was missing from his usual place at that end of the bar, and wondered where he might be. 

As he pushed open the door to the men’s room he noticed one of the three cubicles was in use. He walked over to the urinal and unzipped his trousers. He held himself in his hand whilst the flow of yellow urine trickled on to the white porcelain and grinned at his girth.

He was shaking himself when he heard noises coming from the middle occupied cubicle, and then the sound of a belt buckles clinking. That peaked Harvey’s curiosity. As he was zipping himself up he raised an eyebrow at the familiar sound of thighs slapping against arse cheeks. He grinned, wondering who it must be. Whoever they were they were having a good time as one of them groaned loudly. The other person shushed the first one and then let out a whispered snicker. Harvey felt jealous and slightly aroused. He didn’t need to wait long to see who it was, in fact he was drying his hands when the cubicle door swung open and Shane sauntered out pulling up his jeans.

He smiled at Harvey and then called back to the other man, ‘Don’t put that rubber down the toilet, it’s not good for the environment. Those poor fish don’t need that shit in their drinking water.’ 

Harvey’s eyes went wide when Clint stepped out from the cubicle. He had no idea Clint was that way inclined. When Clint saw Harvey he went bright red. He tossed the condom in to the trash and said, ‘I’d appreciate if you could... umm... keep this between us Doc?’ Harvey nodded, and Clint almost fell over the bin in his hurry to escape the men’s room.

Harvey looked back at Shane who had a wide grin on his face ‘He’s big that one, but not as big as you Doc. He can’t quite get to my sweet spot if you know what I mean.’ He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke Harvey’s way. Harvey coughed and pulled a face. He hated smoke, it affected his asthma.

’He forgot to pay you,’ Harvey said sulking.’ He folded his arms across his chest grumpily.

’Oh no, that wasn’t business. That one was just for fun Doc. You know I’m gay, right?’ He full on laughed and took another drag on his cigarette. 

Harvey coughed again. ‘You know those things are bad for your health, and you could potentially kill me!’ He wheezed and reached in to his pocket for his inhaler. ‘I have asthma!’ He breathed in his medicine.

’Doc, I doubt there’s one person in this town that isn’t aware that you have asthma. Especially not after that stunt you pulled last year, when the ambulance took the town’s only doctor to the hospital!’ Shane laughed and stubbed the butt out on the sink. ‘Besides, I kind of like geeky guys with allergies - it turns me on!’

_And I like chubby ones with beer bellies like you!_

Harvey gave Shane no warning. He pushed him in to the cubicle kissing him on the mouth whilst he fumbled with his own belt buckle. He thrust his tongue in to Shane’s mouth, he could taste the cigarette he’d just been smoking but he didn’t care. He wanted him, he needed him.

’Woah, slow down Doc! Why the hurry?’ Shane asked pulling his jeans down. Harvey flipped Shane around and parted his arse revealing his wet arse hole. ‘You really need this don’t you!’

’Fuck yes, I need it so bad.’ He pulled his underwear down slightly and let his rock hard erection out. ‘I’m sorry Shane... I need to come inside you.’ He steadied himself with his hand and slowly pushed inside Shane’s backside. He groaned loudly as he went in deep. It felt so good.

’It’s alright, I get it. Just chill out a bit.’ Shane pushed his hips back in to Harvey’s groin which caused him to moan.

’I heard him fucking you and I felt...’ He began thrusting in to Shane forcing him up against the walls of the cubicle. ‘I felt the urge.’ 

’Umm, you are good at this Doc. You know, maybe this one is free... if you keep doing what you’re doing!’

Harvey reached up and gripped the top of the cubicle with one hand and with the other he gripped Shane tightly round the waist. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ He thrust faster and harder, the slapping sound drove him crazy.

Shane worked his own manhood in his hand quickly whilst Harvey worked him from behind. That time Shane came before Harvey all up the wall. He leaned his head against the cubicle wall exhaustedly whilst Harvey whimpered and gave three finally long deep thrusts and came inside him.

Harvey slipped out of Shane and staggered backwards. ‘Can’t breathe!’ he wheezed!

Shane looked over his should as he was pulling up his jeans. He buckled up his belt and then helped Harvey with his clothing. He reached in to Harvey’s pocket and pressed his inhaler in to his hand. ‘Come on Doc, don’t be an idiot!’

Harvey removed the cap, letting it drop to the floor, and breathed in his medicine whilst Shane pulled his t-shirt straight. ‘Thanks,’ he croaked when he got his breath back. ‘How much?’

Shane brushed Harvey’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. ‘I told you Doc, this one was free. Come on... you can buy me a drink or three at the bar.’

Harvey pocketed his inhaler. ‘I told you, I’m not-‘

’-gay? Yeah, you said that before and yet I still don’t believe you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I'm still writing this... it was meant to be a one shot! Ha ha ha :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane comes to Harvey's place of work, and Harvey comes in Shane.

**Chapter 4**

**Harvey**

It was the afternoon and Harvey had been rushed off his feet all day. There had been an influx of stomach bugs and it seemed like half the town were in the waiting room. He typed on his computer whilst the Mayor waffled on about his symptoms. He’d heard the same thing all day, from pretty much every patient who had walked in to his office.

’I have been sitting on the toilet most of the morning. If it’s not that end it’s the other end.’ Mayor Lewis then began to describe the texture and colour of his vomit.

Harvey tried not to grimace. He had to be professional when he was seeing patients after all. ‘Oh dear, that does sound awful.’ He made the appropriate concerned face and gave Lewis his verdict. ‘You have a stomach bug, and the best thing for you to do is go home and rest. Drink plenty of fluids and try to eat small meals when you can.’ Harvey smiled and waited for the Mayor to leave.

The older man stood from his chair and looked as if he was about to throw up but managed to hold it in and left, closing the door behind him. Harvey let out a breath of relief. He did not want to have to clean up vomit. He leaned back in his swivel chair and closed off the Mayor’s medical notes. His stomach rumbled. He’d not eaten because he’d been so busy, he’d not had a break.

Maru popped her head around the door to his office. She was wearing her usual nurse’s uniform that Harvey had provided her with when she had started working. He could have sworn she’d taken the hem up a few inches. He could see more of her thigh than he wanted to. There had been a night where he’d actually seen more than just her thighs but they’d both agreed that had been a mistake and they had managed to remain friends. He’d bent her over the desk in his office and fucked her from behind. He was aware that she was dating Alex anyway and she had most likely altered her uniform to turn the youth on as he quite often took her for lunch. Harvey caught himself wondering whether they actually ate lunch or whether they fooled around. He wondered if Alex was a real man like him, who could make her scream his name like he had that night. He shrugged, it was her business anyway and that night seemed like a life time ago.

’Yes Maru?’ he smiled at her and let out a yawn, and quickly covered his mouth with his arm.’

Maru giggled. ‘Just letting you know your next patient is here, shall I send them in?’

’Yes please Maru, might as well speed things up. I’m sure you’d like to get home at some point today.’ He laughed and she shut the door behind her, her curvaceous derriere swaying as she walked. Harvey twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the next patient, and tried not to think about Maru.

The door opened and a tubby man in a blue Joja Mart hoody walked in. Shane smirked. ‘I’m sick Doc.’ Harvey actually felt worried. ‘I have it bad doc. Is there anything you can do?’

’Wha... wha... what’s the issue Shane?’

’It’s my... umm... my.’ He bit his lip and looked away shyly.

’What is it... there’s no need to be shy. I’m sure doctor.’

Shane unzipped his fly and pulled out his manhood. Harvey jumped suprise; the back of his chair hit the desk behind him. ‘I need you to put your mouth around this.’

Harvey looked horrified. He peered past Shane and checked the door was closed. ‘What on earth are you doing Shane? Put that away right now!’

Shane grinned, ‘Ohh so commanding, I like it,’ and did as Harvey ordered.

’You need to go Shane. You can’t come to my place of work like this, I could lose my licence.’ Harvey folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

Shane smirked. ‘Oh, you didn’t seem to give a fuck when you came to the Joja Mart and asked me to suck you off outside.’

Harvey shushed him. ‘Not so loud!’ He stood up and made sure the door was definitely closed. ‘What is it you really want?’

Shane shrugged his shoulders and blushed. ‘I need cash, I don’t get paid for another week and I’m short on money.’

Harvey felt annoyed. ‘So you thought you’d come here and what... blackmail me for money?’

’Woah woah, no... don’t be a dickhead! It’s not like that. I thought... you could pay me... for err... services rendered?’

Harvey stood with his back pressed against the door. ‘This isn’t exactly the place I’d want to handle a business transaction.’ He frowned, but he didn’t tell Shane to stop when he unzipped his chinos, nor when he pulled out his manhood and began tugging on it. ‘Ohh.. ahh...’ He hissed through his teeth, getting harder with each pull.

’I need two hundred, but I’ll take whatever you have.’ He said as Harvey rested his head back against the door.’

’For a hand job? No way!’ Harvey shook his head. He pointed to the desk, the desk where he’d fucked Maru. ‘Over then, jeans down by your ankles.’

’Agreed,’ Shane said and stopped pumping Harvey and went over to the desk and dropped his jeans. 

Harvey moved over to his medical supplies and grabbed a tube of KY Jelly. He squeezed a dollop on to two un-gloved fingers. ‘Spread you legs.’ He pushed his lubricated fingers inside Shane’s ass and then pushed his chinos down his hips so as not to get them dirty. He took his manhood in his hand and pushed firmly in to Shane. Shane grunted.

Harvey thrust in to Shane hard and quickly, with an urgency grunting with each jolt of his hips. The angle didn’t quite feel right so pushed Shane’s torso down so his face was on the desk. ‘Steady on Doc,’ Shane protested.

’I thought you wanted the money?’ Harvey said as he thrust deeper and quicker, bearing his weight down on him. He heard Shane say something inaudible, ‘Then be quiet and let me fuck you how I want.’ There was something about doing it with a waiting room full of patients that excited Harvey, that made him feel... naughty.

’Ahhhhhhhhhh.... fuckkkkkkkkk!’ He groaned as he came. ‘Hmmmm...’ He stood back and grabbed a wipe from the pack that was on his desk. He cleaned himself up and tossed the pack to Shane.

Shane was silent but had a smirk on his face. He wiped himself down and then pulled up his jeans.

’What?’ Harvey asked opening up a new inhaler from his supplies. He was putting the mouthpiece to his lips when Shane moved his hand away and kissed him. The kiss was deep and felt so good. He gasped when Shane released him from the kiss, and immediately inhaled his medicine.

’Next time... I want to fuck you,’ he grinned and held out his hand.

Harvey took out his wallet and handed him some notes. ‘That’s not happening.’

’Stop fucking lying to yourself.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey meets the new farmer.
> 
>  

**Chapter 5**

**Harvey**

Harvey, like most days when Maru wasn’t working, was standing at the reception desk waiting for the clinic door to open. Apart from flu epidemics or even the recent stomach bug that had been going around, clinic days were mostly quiet. There were even days when Harvey didn’t see any patients at all. Those were the boring days where he moped and wished he had someone special to share his life with. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He enjoyed the moments he spent with Shane, although he wasn’t sure Shane was really the best person to be around. The Joja Mart employee hadn’t done much with his life. He drank too much for Harvey’s liking and he didn’t have the healthiest of diets. Harvey didn’t really mind the latter part so much; he kind of liked his soft hips. A groan left his lips as he thought about screwing Shane over his desk and wondered if he should make that their rendezvous place because he had loved it so much.

The door opened. A new patient entered. Harvey quickly altered his expression and smiled at the man before him. ‘Wel... welcome to the clinic.’ Harvey suddenly felt quite nervous and swallowed the lump in his throat.

’Thank you.’ The man threw out his hand and Harvey shook it. The man’s hand was larger than his own and felt rough and calloused. ‘I’m Walter, the new farmer, but actually most people call me Waltz.’ 

Still holding the famer’s hand Harvey said, ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you... umm... Waltz?’

The farmer laughed. ‘Oh it’s a long story – and now the only thing my friends will call me.’ Harvey was dumbstruck by the man’s appearance. He looked strong like an ox, had arms the size of tree trunks, and his voice was so deep and manly that Harvey felt himself blush. ‘Is there... any chance I could have my hand back there... sorry, I didn’t catch your name?’

Harvey let go of the other man’s hand. ’It’s... uhh... uhhh...’ He stammered.

The farmer laughed. ‘Have you forgotten?’

Harvey went bright red, and began to wheeze a little. He took out his inhaler and had two puffs. When he released his breath he said, ‘It’s Dr Harvey, but most people just call me Harvey.’

The farmer chuckled again. ‘Well it’s very nice to meet you Harvey.’ Harvey put his hand down on the desk to support himself and breathed in another dose of his medicine. He closed his eyes for a moment. ‘Are you gonna be ok?’ The farmer eyed him cautiously.

’Yeah, no... I’m fine.’ Harvey waved his hand. He was flustered and sweating profusely from his forehead. ‘It’s just hot in here, the air-conditioning isn’t working.’ Harvey lied.

The farmer looked round the corner to where the cooling system might be located. ‘Do you want me to come back and take a look? I’m no expert but I’ve got a bit of experience-‘

’-No, no... I’ve actually got a guy in. He’s working on... the issue right now.’ He cough nervously. He tried to regain his composure and stood up straighter. ‘If there’s no emergency... then I’ll see you around shall I?’

’Oh, sure. See you around Harvey.’ The farmer gave Harvey a peculiar look and left the clinic with a bemused smile on his face.

Harvey’s legs buckled and he grabbed on to the reception counter for support. He could not believe what just happened. The most attractive man he had ever seen had walked in to the clinic whilst Shane was sucking him off beneath the counter. He grunted as Shane picked up the pace. He rested his cheek on the cool counter top and really wanted to bite the marble but resisted. He finally reached the pivotal moment and came in Shane’s mouth. ‘Ahhhhh...’ He sank down behind the counter completely drained of his energy.

’You like him don’t you?’ Shane said after he swallowed Harvey’s seed. ‘I could tell... you got all nervous, all cute and asthma-geeky like you do.’

’Fuck off Shane!’ Harvey had picked up way too many expletives from Shane.

Shane laughed. ‘Catch you later Doc... if the new farmer doesn’t get to you first!’

Harvey sat back and thought about those tree trunk-sized arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey can't sleep so heads to the Stardrop saloon for a nightcap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 has been amended, so you may wish to go back and re-read it :)

**Chapter 6**

**Harvey**

It was late and Harvey found himself unable to sleep. He was in bed on his side but rolled on to his back. He stared at the ceiling and let his thoughts wander to the new farmer who had popped by the clinic earlier that day to introduce himself. Harvey had acted like an idiot. He’d stuttered and stammered and could barely say his own name. It probably hadn’t helped that Shane was pleasuring him from behind the reception desk. He wondered what the farmer... what was his name... Walt? He wondered what Walt was doing whilst Harvey was lying in bed thinking about him. Harvey felt the corners of his mouth form in to a grin. Walt was probably eating steak – he’d got to keep those arm muscles beefy. He laughed loudly at his own joke.

Harvey reached over to his bedside cabinet and picked up his spectacles. After he had slipped them on to his face he read the digits on his alarm clock. It was eleven twenty; the Stardrop Saloon would still be open. He could get a nightcap. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and planted his feet on the wooden floorboards. He opened up his wardrobe and found a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a matching university sweater. He pulled them on, and after lacing up his running shoes he dashed down the steps. As he pulled the clinic door open he wondered if there would be even the slightest chance Walt might be at the Stardrop.

He pushed open the door to the saloon and was surprised to see so many people still drinking. He thought most would be at home and in their beds sleeping. He saw two empty stools at the bar and headed over to order a drink from Gus the bartender and landlord of the saloon. He hopped on to one of the stools and said, ‘I’ll have a whiskey – no ice.’

Gus smiled and grabbed a clean glass and placed it in front of Harvey. He took down a bottle from the shelf, unscrewed the cap and poured Harvey a generous measure. Harvey swirled the amber liquid and then downed it in one. Before he’d even swallowed the whiskey he tapped the counter indicating to Gus that he wanted another. Gus raised his eyebrows but refilled the tumbler regardless of whether or not he thought it was a good idea. ‘Go easy ok.’ Gus warned concerned for the doctor and then went to serve another patron.

As Harvey lifted the whiskey to his lips he noticed Shane drinking at the other end of the counter. He gave Harvey a nonchalant look, and Harvey responded by raising his glass and then knocked back the drink. He enjoyed the initial smooth taste and then the fiery burn the liquid left behind as it washed down his throat. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard laughter. He saw Maru sitting on Alex’s lap, squealing as he tickled her playfully. Harvey wondered if she’d be squealing after the saloon closed when they went to whether it was where they... He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back towards the bar. ‘Another whisshkey,’ Harvey scratched the back of his neck and tried it again, ‘Another whiskey please Gus.’ He was beginning to feel the affect of the alcohol already. He wondered whether he should call it a night and head home to his empty apartment and his empty bed, but decided to stay.

Gus filled Harvey’s glass again but said, ‘Doc, whatever answer you are looking for... won’t be found at the bottom of this whiskey bottle.’ He tapped the bottle to show how much Harvey had already drunk. Harvey waved his hand at the bartender to tell him to mind his own business and stared at his drink. What _was_ he looking for? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harvey turned his head to look at the hand which had moved from his shoulder to the counter. He couldn’t help staring at the ass that sat on the vacant stool next to him. He managed to peel his eyes from the man’s derriere, but his gaze moved up to the man’s waist, then to the man’s muscular arms, then to his strong neck, and finally to his sharp jaw line. The farmer smiled and said, ‘Hello Doctor Harvey.’

Harvey smiled back drunkenly, and said, ‘Hey there. Can I get you a drink?’ He felt slightly wheezy, perhaps more from anxiety than from his asthma. He fumbled for his inhaler and puffed on it until he felt relief.

’That would be... great, thanks.’ The farmer nodded, still smiling. He watched Harvey’s failed attempt at returning his inhaler to his pocket and helped him. Harvey said nothing, but felt a tingle of electricity when the farmer’s hand touched his and shivered.

Harvey knocked back his drink. ‘Gus! Two whiskeys over here!’ he called a bit too loudly, standing up on the metal foot rest part of the stool to get the bartender’s attention. The stool wobbled and he would have fallen if it wasn’t for the farmer’s quick reactions. He caught Harvey in his lap.

’Ha ha, someone’s had a few drinks hey Harvey?’ The farmer chuckled and helped Harvey, who’s cheeks were rather flushed from embarrassment and drink, back on to his bar stool.

’Oh, umm... sorry! I guess I lost my balance.’ He pushed his spectacles, which were askew, back up on to his face properly. He looked down at the counter feeling rather foolish. ‘I should probably get off home. I’ll still buy you that drink Walt.’ Harvey opened up his wallet and pushed some notes across to the counter to pay his tab and pay for the drink he’d offered.

’Aww, that’s too bad, and it’s Waltz not Walt by the way.’ He watched Harvey’s jaw drop open and chuckled loudly.

_Oh shiiiiiiittttttt!_

’Now I feel like an absolute idiot!’ Harvey felt his cheeks burning. ‘I’ve got to go, umm... enjoy the drink!’ He stumbled backwards almost tripping over the stool. Waltz laughed and watched him leave, amused as Harvey apologised to random strangers for bumping in to them and knocking their drinks over.

Outside the saloon Harvey saw Shane smoking a cigarette. The orange glow from the hot end gave his face an eerie glow in the dark. Shane raised an eyebrow at him suggestively, but Harvey shook his head and stumbled home.

Back in bed once again, wearing his pyjama’s he lay on his back under the covers and thought about the farmer. His hand reached down inside his pyjama bottoms and tugged fiercely. In the saloon when he had fallen off the stool and landed in the farmer’s lap he couldn’t mistake the feeling of Waltz’s rock hard member digging in to his ass cheek. He closed his eyes as he approached climax.

With three final tugs he grunted, ‘I’m. Not. Gay!’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer sustained an injury and Harvey reluctantly goes to see him.

**Chapter 7**

**Harvey**

He saw the farmer walk past the clinic window. Harvey was drinking a cup of coffee whilst watching the world go by. It had been a quiet day, and he’d spent most of the morning just looking through the glass daydreaming. When he saw Waltz his eyes widened and his heart raced.

The farmer was carrying a large sack over his shoulder, treasures and artefacts he’d collected from the mines perhaps? Harvey noticed he appeared to be limping, practically dragging his right leg behind him. He surmised it was most likely an injury he had sustained from having to fight off one of the critters that inhabited the mines. There were an awful lot of weird creatures that liked to bother explorers who ventured in to the deep cavernous mountain. He wondered why Waltz hadn’t come to see him, to get his injury looked at. The farmer continued out of the town centre and disappeared out of view.

Harvey wondered whether he should follow after the farmer, but his nerves got the better of him. Also sure, if Waltz wanted his help he would have sought it. Harvey shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. The bitter taste washed over his tongue and down his throat.

The door opened inwards and Maru came bustling in, returning from lunch. Harvey tried not to notice the bits of grass that clung to the back of her skirt, or the way the material was rumpled. She tossed him a package, and he caught it but spilled a bit of coffee down his white doctor’s coat. ‘Your sandwich. Pierre said they didn’t have any pickle.’ Harvey made a disappointed face. _No pickle!_

’I appreciate you picking it up for me. Umm... did you have a good lunch?’ he asked wiping at the coffee stain with hand.

She shrugged and bit her lip. ‘Just the usual, went for a walk and ate lunch.’ Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Harvey smiled and went to his office to eat his sandwich. He sat down in his chair and unwrapped his lunch. He turned his nose up and grimaced when he saw two slices of cheese where his pickle should have been. He pulled on a pair of latex rubber gloves and proceeded to dissect his sandwich. He tossed the cheese in to the bin under his desk. Satisfied he’d removed all traces of cheese he removed his gloves and hesitantly took a bite. He chewed but decided he was already put off and spat it out in to the bin, and dropped the rest of the sandwich and wrapper in as well. He felt a little huffy. Pierre knew he hated cheese of all varieties. Before he could feel _really_ annoyed about it his thoughts were interrupted when Maru popped her head around his office door.

’I just had a call from Pam. She said she was waiting at the bus stop for passengers when she saw the new farmer on his way to his farm. She seemed concerned that he might be injured.’

’Oh ok,’ he said but didn’t make to move.

Maru folded her arms across her front. ‘Shouldn’t you go and see if he needs help?’

’Yeah, yeah... I’ll get my bag.’ Harvey gathered his things. He pulled on his jacket and picked up his black leather medical bag. He saluted Maru as he left and didn’t see her laugh and shake her head at him.

Along the way Harvey noticed drops of blood on the dirt path that lead to the farmhouse. They weren’t large enough to make Harvey run, but there were enough of them that Harvey felt concerned. As he walked up the little steps to the house he noticed a small pool of blood soaking in to the wooden boards. He forced himself to release the breath he’d been holding and wrapped his knuckles on the door. ‘It’s Doctor Harvey. Can you come to the door?’ he said sternly, using his doctor’s voice.

’It’s open,’ a voice groaned. Harvey pressed the handle down and pushed on the wood letting himself in to the farmer’s home. His eyes glanced around the small room. He was impressed at how nicely furnished the property was. The farmer clearly had a taste for the finer things in life. The dining table was solid oak, and very finely crafted. The two leather armchairs looked expensive and the bed, wow... the four poster bed looked like something from a fairy tail. Waltz was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a towel against his thigh. Harvey closed the door behind him and walked over to the farmer. He dropped his bag to the floor and removed his jacket.

’Let me see the wound.’ Their hands touched briefly as Harvey reached for the towel. Waltz removed it and blood flowed out of the deep gash in his leg. ‘Okay, that’s pretty bad. Keep the pressure on it.’

’I didn’t think it was bad until I got home. How did you know to come here?’ He looked pale, and weak not like the day he’d come to the clinic.

Harvey rummaged through his bag and selected the things he needed. He laid the packets out on the bed. ‘Umm... Pam called the clinic, said she’d seen you. I need you to remove your jeans. Do you think you can?’ The farmer nodded and stood up but staggered and grabbed the bedpost for support. The frame shook from the force. Harvey pushed him back down on to the bed. ‘Sit down. I’ll help you.’ Waltz undid his buttons and Harvey grabbed hold of his waist band and carefully pulled his jeans down over his hips. The farmer hissed in pain as the material dragged across his injured leg. Once removed Harvey folded them and placed the jeans on the floor beside the bed. Through his pain, Waltz smiled at seeing his clothing neatly folded by the doctor.

’Thanks,’ the farmer said as he watched Harvey work. He looked away when Harvey pushed the nylon thread through the needle. Harvey noticed and chuckled.

’Surely a big strong man like you isn’t afraid of a bit of thread and a tiny needle?’ He pinched the skin on Waltz’s thigh together and began to suture the wound. Waltz closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Harvey pulled the thread through and tied it off.

’Ouch, that hurts!’

’I highly doubt it hurts more than the moment you first received the injury.’ Harvey took advantage of the fact Waltz had his eyes pinched shut and looked him over. His thighs were huge, solid muscle and the bulge in his underwear, although not as big as his own, was quite impressive. He pushed the needle through the skin again but fumbled and dropped the end of the thread. Waltz shivered as Harvey’s hand brushed against his thigh, and Harvey noticed the affect it had on him. He forced himself to look away, but felt his cheeks grow warm.

’I went too far in to the mines. It was my own fault. I got greedy and climbed down another ladder but I was overwhelmed and forced to run. One of the bastards sunk its teeth in to my leg before the lift doors had fully closed. The pain was unbelievable but I got away so I’m not complaining.’ Harvey felt slightly annoyed. He wished they would close the mines down. He’d even tried to petition it but the Mayor was having none of it and tore his very short list of signatures up. He’d said the mines were the only reason they were even on the map, and that it brought tourists and would-be-adventurers in to Pelican Town. Regardless, Harvey still thought the mines were far too dangerous.

He snipped the last piece of thread and opened up a square of gauze. He placed it over the neatly sutured wound and secured it with medical adhesive tape. ‘That should do it. I’d suggest keeping it elevated and generally just staying off your feet until it’s healed. I’ll give you some ibuprofen but if you require any more come to the clinic and I'll sort you some out. He cleared up the rubbish and dropped the suture needle in to his portable clinical waste container.

The farmer grabbed Harvey’s hand in his own and cupped it with his other. ‘Thank you Harvey. I appreciate you coming out here, and for fixing my leg.’ His hands were warm and rough. 'Can I buy you a drink later? Or dinner... let me buy you dinner to say thank you.'

Harvey felt light headed, and suddenly very anxious. He pulled his hand away and picked up his jacket. As he was putting his jacket on he said, ‘I... I... I’ll se... send you the bill.’ He could feel Waltz’s eyes on him as he picked his bag up by the handles. ‘I’ll see myself out.’ He made for the door.

’Wait! I apologise if I’m wrong about this... but... are you?’ He grinned.

’No, I’m not!’ Harvey frowned and pulled the door closed behind him as he left, his trousers feeling tight and uncomfortable. He rushed home to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of sex/sexual activity this chapter but I felt it wasn't appropriate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go so well with Shane, Harvey loses his temper, and all the farmer wants is to buy the grumpy doctor a drink.

**Chapter 8**

**Harvey**

He thrust deeply and quickly, his hips moving forcefully with such urgency. He needed to release but he couldn’t reach orgasm. He’d been fucking Shane for the last two minutes but couldn’t finish. He pulled out and turned his back to Shane. He was frustrated and beginning to feel sore from the friction.

’What’s going on Doc?’ Shane asked pulling his underwear up over her naked arse. ‘You don’t normally have a problem.’

’I DON’T HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM!’ He screamed at the other man. He swiped his arm across his dining table and knocked a half constructed model aeroplane and the box containing the rest of the parts on to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temple. ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted.’

Shane pulled on his cargo pants one leg at a time. He looked hurt. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ he asked cautiously and stood up from Harvey’s bed to pull his trousers up. He grabbed his Joja Mart hoody and pulled it on over his head.

Harvey shook his head. ‘I don’t think we should do this anymore.’

Shane was fully dressed. ‘Yeah, whatever just pay me and give me more notice next time. When you called I was just about to eat my lunch. My Aunt Marnie wasn’t impressed. I told her it was an emergency, that a friend needed my help.

_He thinks we’re friends?_

Harvey handed him a few notes. He scowled at Shane, but he knew it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t finish. ‘Here, I’m sorry I got you in to trouble with your aunt.’ He couldn’t look at Shane, he felt embarrassed by his outburst.

Shane took the notes and spread them out in his hand. ‘Um, that’s not enough. Just because you didn’t finish, doesn’t mean you don’t have to pay the full amount.’

Harvey felt his temper rising again. He handed Shane the rest. ‘Fine.’ He mustered up the nerve to look at Shane. ‘Can I offer you some advice? You are better than this. Stop selling your body and find something worthwhile to do.’ He flipped over the model aeroplane box lid with his toe. He saw the image on the box and remembered how he had salivated over the aircraft before purchasing it. The model had cost three hundred gold pieces and now it was broken junk. He kicked the lid and a few pieces of shrapnel across the room.

Shane looked down at his feet, and for a moment he was silent. Harvey jumped when he raised his voice. ‘You know what - Fuck you Doc, and fuck your advice!’ He stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Harvey felt a little shaken. _What was that about?_

After a long hot shower Harvey decided to he’d head to the Saloon and have a drink. When he got there he saw the farmer sitting at the counter on a stool. ‘You shouldn’t be on your feet Waltz, I told you to rest.’ He frowned at him and then waved to the Emily who was working the bar that evening. ‘Hi Emily, could I have a beer please.’

She smiled at him. ‘Yes, certainly sweetheart.’ He heard the gas escape from the glass bottle as she popped the cap off. When she slid it across the counter towards him he snatched it up. He didn’t hesitate, he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long glug.

’Thanks!’ he said and she smiled again before going to serve someone else.

Harvey dragged the stool out from under the counter, hopped on to it and turned his attention to the farmer once again. ‘I’m serious, you shouldn’t be here.’

Waltz shrugged. ‘Yeah, I know... I was feeling bored and to be honest I was hoping to see you.’

Harvey was about to take another drink but paused. ‘You should have come to the clinic.’

Waltz let out a dry laugh. ‘I did but the door was locked. I thought you closed at three pm not two?’

Harvey felt embarrassed... he had been upstairs in his apartment with Shane. ‘Oh sorry I was otherwise engaged, are you ok? Is it your leg?’ he asked concerned. Waltz gave him a knowing look.

Waltz laughed even louder, and a few of the other patrons turned to look in their direction. ‘No, I just wondered if you wanted to come and have a drink with me. Anyway, here you are.’

’Thi... this is... is... isn’t a date, I came here to b... be alone.’ Harvey moved his bar stool away and turned his body so more of his back was to Waltz. He finished his beer and waved to Emily for another. She smiled and held up a finger indicating she’d be there in a moment.

’I never mentioned anything about a date.’ Waltz said with a wide smile, and then a chuckle. ‘Just as I thought... you are-‘

’-I... I told you I’m not, so mind your own damn business,’ Harvey interrupted him. As attractive as the farmer was, Harvey wasn’t in the mood.

The farmer pulled a face. ‘Woah, what climbed in to your ass and put you in such a grumpy mood!’ Harvey glanced across the counter and saw Shane drinking in his usual spot. The farmer’s eyes followed Harvey’s gaze. ‘Ohh, now I see it. The equally moody guy in the hoody... did you two have a falling out?’ He nudged Harvey with his elbow and mocked Harvey by pretending to pout.

’I asked you politely to mind your own fucking business. I just want to drink my beer and be on my own.’

’Have you noticed you don’t stutter when you’re angry? And... I wouldn’t say you were particularly polite...’

_I don’t have a fucking stutter!! What the fuck is he going on about?!_

Emily appeared and Harvey felt relieved not to have to answer Waltz’s incessant questioning. ‘Another beer Emily, and can you send one down to Sh... Shane.’ He thanked her when she placed another beer in front of him. He took a swig and closed his eyes. He rubbed at his temple feeling a headache coming on. Perhaps drinking wasn’t the best idea. He looked across at Shane, who had accepted the beer. He thanked Harvey with a twist of his middle finger. In other words... go swivel.

Waltz cleared his throat to get Harvey’s attention. ‘So are you going to let me buy you a drink or not?’ Harvey looked directly in to his eyes; the farmer was indeed a very handsome man. He nodded thinking he should probably stop moping and give the man a chance. It also might put an end the ceaseless questions. Waltz called to Emily, ‘Hello honey, could I have a large whiskey for the doctor and vodka lemonade for myself.’ He smiled at her and turned his attention back to Harvey.

’You are making a lot of assumptions this evening,’ Harvey smirked. ‘Nice call on the _large_ whiskey though.’ He tried but failed to hold back a smile. Emily placed their drinks on the counter and the two men thanked her.

’There you go, there’s that smile.’ He clinked his glass against Harvey’s, ‘Bottoms up!’ and then took a drink of his vodka.

At the mention of bottoms Harvey choked on his whiskey and it sprayed from his lips across the counter. Still coughing he waved away Waltz’s attempt at smacking him on the back. He really didn’t need his ribs breaking. ‘Sorry, it went down the wrong hole,’ he wheezed.

’That’s what they all say,’ Waltz joked and laughed loudly. Emily came over and wiped the bar down with a clean bar towel. ‘Thanks love,’ the farmer said with a smile and a wink.

Harvey puffed on his inhaler, feeling conscious of people watching him. He held his breath and counted out the seconds, then exhaled and returned his inhaler to his pocket. He lifted what was left of the whiskey to his lips and let the amber liquid burn away the roughness he felt in his throat.

’You gonna be ok?’ Waltz asked rubbing his hand up and down Harvey’s back. He didn’t bother asking him to stop, he actually enjoyed the contact... it was actually quite nice.

’If you buy me another whiskey I will be,’ Harvey laughed and coughed a few times, ‘Again... I... I’m sorry. I’m really good at making a fool out of myself.’

’Hey, as long as you’re ok... I’m ok,’ he smiled but then his expression changed to concern. ‘You’re asthma’s bad isn’t it?’

Harvey instinctively felt for his inhaler, it had almost become a sort of comfort blanket for him and he felt panicked if he didn’t know where it was. ‘It’s not great, could be better I suppose.’ Emily refilled Harvey’s glass when she saw Waltz point to it. ‘Thanks.’ He turned the tumbler in his hands and watched the liquid coat the sides of the glass.

’Did you have asthma as a kid? Sorry if I’m prying.’ He watched Harvey playing with his whiskey. ‘I’m just curious... concerned I guess...’ his voice trailed off.

’It’s a long story... The short version is, I went in to the mines on a rescue mission and the rocks came down and I was trapped inside a cavern with the stupid boy I went in there to rescue. I breathed in a lot of toxic fumes and coal dust, and it scarred my lungs leaving permanent damage. Thanks to three idiots who thought it was a good idea to mess around with no regard to the dangers... I have to deal with this every day.

’Oh, wow... that’s awful. You poor thing!’

Harvey knocked his drink back and climbed down from his stool. He suddenly felt quite morose. ‘Thanks for the whiskey; I’d better be off home.’ Waltz grabbed Harvey’s wrist to stop him.

’Is there any chance you could help me home. It was a lot of effort getting here.’ Harvey sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘I don’t want to be out there all night... there are all sorts of wild creatures out... in the dark... just waiting to pounce.

’Alright! Alright! I suppose I can, here... put your arm across my shoulder.’ Waltz did as instructed and allowed Harvey to take some of his weight.

As Harvey helped the farmer home, the injured man told him about how he came to be in Pelican Town. His grandfather had passed on and in his last Will and Testament had left Waltz the farm. Waltz had been working for the Joja Corporation up to that point, so naturally took on the farm to get away from the soul consuming conglomerate. Harvey sighed, he couldn’t get away from those Joja Mart employees... they seemed to be everywhere.

Harvey was exhausted from the effort of carrying Waltz across his shoulder. His neck ached, and his lungs produced the usual high pitched whine he got when his asthma caused him bother. There wasn’t much further to go but Harvey really needed his asthma medicine. He should have stopped and asked Waltz to wait a moment but all he could think about was how tight his chest was. His breathing became laboured. As he reached in to his pocket the farmer’s arm slipped from his shoulder. Waltz stumbled forward and instinctively grabbed hold of Harvey with both hands. Harvey crumpled under the farmer’s body weight and both men fell to the ground. Someone made an, ‘oomphf’ sound.

’MOTHER FUCKER!’ Harvey cried out. He took an elbow to the chest as Waltz crashed down on top of him.

’Shit, Doc. Harvey... are you ok? I’m so sorry!’

’No!’ he complained as Waltz rolled across him. ‘Im pretty sure you’ve broken one... fuck... maybe three of my ribs, possibly my arm too!’ Harvey groaned.

Waltz tried to sit up, ‘Oh fuck, my leg... the pain! It’s cramping!’ He tried to sit up again, his body pressing against Harvey’s.

’Stop moving!’ Harvey whimpered and a few sobs escaped his lips as he felt his ribs crunching together. He pressed his hand to his ribs and felt the damage, just as he thought... he was fucked. It was painful to breathe, and he found himself blowing out slow but deep breaths in an attempt to control his breathing. The farmer rolled off him and the scream that left Harvey’s lips was loud enough to scare off any would be ‘pouncing’ creatures. Hot pain surged through his body. ‘Arggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!’

The farmer sat up and dragged his leg in to as comfortable a position as he could, and rubbed the cramp from his calf. Harvey tried to sit up but his left arm was fucked. Waltz helped him up to a seated position. Harvey grimaced with the pain, but then started to chuckle. The farmer looked at him cautiously at first but then joined him. ’Why are we on the floor?’ he asked Harvey.

‘I’m sorry... I was reaching for my inhaler.’ He felt a bit stupid, he couldn’t blame Waltz for their current predicament, it was entirely his fault.

’Why didn’t you ask me to hold up a second? You could have given me some kind of warning.’ Waltz chuckled, and then groaned as he shifted his position.

’I don’t know... I’ve not done this before.’ Harvey hissed through his teeth as he examined his left arm with his right hand, there was definitely a break there.

’Done what?’ Waltz asked genuinely curious, his eyebrows met in the middle.

’I’ve not carried a man home before,’ Harvey said preoccupied with uncapping his inhaler single handed to see the huge grin that spread across Waltz’s face. The farmer was leaning in, his face inches from Harvey’s. Harvey froze when he realised how close the other man was. He took a dose of medicine from his inhaler, and suddenly felt very nervous. Still holding the inhaler, he moved the same shaky hand up to his face and pushed his glasses back up his nose. The farmer was watching him intently. Harvey gulped.

’Well, I’m honoured to have the pleasure of being your first time.’ He leaned close and kissed Harvey very gently on the lips. He paused for a moment, waiting for the doctor to react. Harvey was silent, just staring at Waltz, taking in what had happened. Then he leaned forward and found Waltz’s lips and kissed him back. The kiss was amazing; it sent a wave of electricity coursing through Harvey’s body. The farmer’s lips were so plump and so soft, and Harvey’s manhood had quickly become so engorged and so hard. It was so perfect until the farmer brushed his hand against Harvey’s arm and made him scream again.

’Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I never knew how painful a broken arm would be!’ Harvey exclaimed. He found his feet and stood up grumbling from the pain. ‘I should probably get Mayor Lewis to drive me to the hospital.’ 

’You have no idea how bad I feel about that,’ the farmer pointed to Harvey’s arm that hung limp at his side. He tried to stand but fell back on to his arse. ‘Shit, I can’t get up.’

’Come on.’ Harvey held out his good hand. ‘By the way... you are most definitely not my first time.’ His moustache jiggled as he laughed, but then he howled in pain because his ribs hurt so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter! I couldn't stop writing...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's bored, he's home alone with a cast on his broken arm.

**Chapter 9**

**Harvey**

With his arm in a cast and sling; and his ribs wrapped tightly Harvey felt very stiff. He lay back on his sofa, with cushions placed around him for support, watching the television. He flicked through the channels trying to find something of interest, something other than soap operas or game shows. He stopped on a documentary about animals. The narrator’s voice was dull and very monotonous. Upon hearing, ‘And now the lion mounts the lioness,’ Harvey scrunched up his face. _Lucky bastard!_ He pressed the red ‘off’ button and tossed the remote control on to the seat pad next to him. His thoughts went to the kiss he had shared with Waltz, it was so tender. He felt himself becoming aroused. He was in his pyjamas so it was easy to slide his good hand in to his pyjama bottoms and give himself a few strokes whilst thinking about the hunky farmer. From Waltz’s beefy build he imagined he had tight abdominal muscles, and he would probably look sexy as fuck working his fields with his shirt off. Harvey licked his lips and shifted on the sofa to allow him the room to masturbate. He closed his fist around his erection and started tugging gently; but then he had a better idea. What if he telephoned Shane and asked him to suck him off? He wasn’t sure he would come over, especially after the last time Harvey had the pleasure of his company. Harvey decided to try, so he picked up his phone and selected Shane’s number from his address book. It rang twice before it was picked up. Before Shane got the chance to speak Harvey said, ‘I’m sorry... but I need you. Please come over, and bring something I can watch.’ The call ended at the other end, without Shane uttering a single word.

Twenty minutes later Shane was crouched between Harvey’s knees with Harvey’s manhood plunged deep in to his throat. Harvey had turned the television back on and was watching a DVD that Shane had brought over with him. It was helping, he watched the men on the screen oiling each other up as Shane worked his magic down below. The men on the screen had begun stroking and caressing one another. They looked like construction workers, they _were_ wearing high visibility vests after all, or oh Yoba maybe they were farmhands! Harvey wondered if Waltz would touch him like that. He looked down and watched the greasy black head of hair bobbing at his crotch and pulled a face. He felt guilty about shouting at Shane the other day. He’d done nothing to deserve it, it wasn’t his fault that Harvey was having _technical_ issues. Shane had avoided Harvey’s phone calls and when he had finally entered his apartment he’d been pretty grouchy. ‘I thought you were done with all this? Isn’t that what you said last time when you lost your shit with me?’

Harvey had been shocked at the accusation. ‘I didn’t ‘lose my shit’ with you, I... I was just fr... frustrated.’

’Yeah, whatever. What am I doing here?’ He asked Harvey, who grinned and went bright red. ‘Ah, the usual?’

So as Shane sucked, Harvey moaned with pleasure. He grabbed a fistful of the greasy black hair and cried out as he came inside Shane’s mouth. ‘Oh Yoba, that was ah... ahh... amazingly good. Thank you.’ He was sweating profusely from his forehead and breathing heavily too. He tucked his deflated manhood away pointed to his jacket that was handing up on the back of the door. ‘Can you fetch my wallet?’ Shane searched through Harvey’s green jacket, the one he wore practically all the time, and found it. He tossed it to Harvey who fumbled it and cursed when it fell to the floor. ‘Just take what I owe you and shut the door behind you.’

Shane took two notes. ‘Why didn’t you ask your lover boy to come... why call me?’

Harvey shrugged and then instantly regretted the action. The pain seared through his arm. ‘Yoba! He’s not my lover, look just go home Shane.’ Shane pulled a face and slammed the door loudly behind him. Harvey winced again. He knew why he hadn’t called Waltz; it was because he didn’t want a casual relationship with him.

Later that day Harvey decided he’d spent enough time cooped up in his apartment so decided to go to the Stardrop saloon for a coffee. He sat in his usual spot on at the bar but had difficulty getting on to the barstool. On his third attempt he felt an arm around his waist and someone helped him on to his seat. ‘Thank you-,’ he looked up at the face of the person, who had helped him, ‘-oh it’s you!’ Harvey blushed.

The farmer smiled anxiously. ‘I also go by Waltz,’ he waved at Gus to get his attention, ‘ Um, look – I’m sorry about the other night. How’s your arm?’

’It’s still broken, and hurts like hell when I cough,’ as if on cue he had a sudden coughing fit, ‘Yoba! You have no idea!’ He gritted his teeth and rubbed his shoulder.

’I really am sorry – can I buy you a drink.’ He looked at Harvey sheepishly, or perhaps I could cook you a meal... at my farmhouse. I’m a great cook. Come on, allow me make it up to you.’

Not one to pass up on home cooked food Harvey nodded and threw out his good arm for a hand shake. Waltz intercepted it and pulled Harvey in to a bear hug. ‘Oomphf! Steady on Waltz!’ Harvey winced from the soreness, but then remembered the mention of food and beamed. ‘I would be delighted to come for dinner... and sure; you can buy me a coffee. Black, with no sugar.’

Waltz slapped him on the back and laughed. Harvey hissed, somehow managed to hold in his scream. _What is wrong with this lumbering oaf, does he want to break my entire body!_ ‘Gus, can I get a coffee for the Doc and a beer for me?’

The drinks didn’t take long. ’Here you go Doc,’ Gus said as he placed a steamy hot coffee in front of him. ‘And here you go – one beer for the farmer.’ Gus chuckled and went to serve another customer.

Harvey breathed in the aroma. He loved coffee; he drank so much that he could probably consider himself to be an addict. He chuckled at the thought of attending Coffee Lovers Anonymous. Waltz leaned in close; his breath tickled Harvey’s ear. ‘What’s got you chuckling away?’

’Oh it’s nothing, just a silly thought.’ He could smell Waltz’ deodorant or maybe it was his aftershave. He breathed it in just like he’d breathed in the coffee; but it sent him in to another coughing fit. He spluttered and wheezed and spilt coffee from his mug. He placed his drink down and covered his mouth. ‘Sorry – please excuse me.’ He slid off the stool and hurried towards the men’s room.

He turned on the tap and splashed cold water on to his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror; he hadn’t shaved, he couldn’t with bad his arm. If he attempted it with his none dominant hand he could end up looking like he’d shaved with a piece of broken glass. In the mirror he could see the toilet cubicle behind him; the one where he’d _taken_ Shane. He removed his inhaler from his pocket. He had two puffs and was about to return to the bar when the door swung open and Shane sauntered in.

’You need to shave Doc, thought you’d have done it after our umm... business transaction.’ He winked. ’I have to admit the rugged look is kind of a turn on, and I kind of have a thing for guys with beards... come on, why not let me see that pasty white arse for a change.’

’Shane, you’re drunk as usual and I’ve got to get back-‘

’-to lover boy, yeah I saw you sitting with him. Come on Harv... let me have a turn.’ Shane popped the buttons on his jeans and got his manhood out. ‘It might not be as impressive as yours but you’ll be impressed with what I can do with it.’

’Put that away! I told you before – that isn’t going to happen!’ He turned to leave but Shane grabbed him around the waist; his hand trying to undo the fly on Harvey’s chinos. ‘Shane!’

’Fine!’ Shane went over to the urinal and farted loudly. ‘You’re in denial Doc.’ 

’You’re drunk Shane,’ he repeated and left the men’s room and returned to the bar.

’Your coffee has probably gone cold. I’ll get you another,’ Waltz offered.

Harvey waved his hand. ‘No it’s fine – I’m going to go home. I’m tired and I think I’ll have an early night.’ He saluted Waltz and left the saloon. _What had Shane been thinking!_ Outside the afternoon had changed to evening, the sky was dark and the sun had lowered.

’Hey!’ Waltz pushed through the door and stepped out on to the cobbles. ‘Wait up a second, can I walk you home?’

Harvey turned back. ‘Did you want something?’ he asked yawning as if to prove how tired he felt.

Waltz caught up to him and stood close. ‘Are you really going to act like that kiss never happened?’

’Y... y... you mean the one where you broke my arm?’

Waltz frowned playfully. ‘I thought we’d already established that that was your own fault.’

Harvey laughed, ‘I suppose it was-

’-I want to kiss you again,’ Waltz grabbed Harvey by the lapels and pulled him closer, ‘I want to do more than kiss you.’ Waltz’s lips crashed against Harvey’s and drew him in to a deep kiss. Harvey’s eyes rolled and he groaned with pleasure. The farmer’s arms caressed him, snaking under his own arms and around his back. Harvey leaned in to his body and yelped from the pressure against his bad arm. Waltz was an amazing kisser, and the moment was perfect. Well it was perfect until he felt one of Waltz’s large fingers enter his arse. He stiffened, frozen to the spot. Eyes wide, and mouth open.

Harvey removed his mouth away from Waltz’s. ‘What do you think you are doing?’

’Isn’t it obvious?’ he laughed and tried to kiss Harvey again.

’REMOVE YOUR FINGER FROM MY ARSEHOLE IMMEDIATELY!’ Harvey bellowed. Despite his size Waltz actually jumped back.

’Have I done something wrong?’ Waltz looked worried.

’I... I... I... I... I...’ Harvey was stuck on repeat.

’Harvey?’

’I’m n... nnn... nn... not GAY!’ He scowled and turned away from Waltz.

Waltz was confused. ‘But Harvey you clearly are.’ The farmer held Harvey’s shoulders gently trying to get him to look at him.

Someone laughed behind them. Both Harvey and the farmer jumped. ‘He won’t admit it. You could be balls deep in his arse and he’ll still deny it.’ Shane stepped out of the shadows, cigarette between his fingers. Harvey haven’t noticed Shane come out of the saloon and wondered how long he’d been standing there; how much he’d seen. He flicked the butt away and shoved his hands in to his pockets. ‘Harvey you are so fucking gay, just accept it.’ He laughed again and stumbled off in to the darkness.

Waltz turned back to Harvey and softened his voice. ‘Look... if you are nervous we can take things slowly.’

Harvey shook his head. ‘I told you I’m not g... gay.’ He wouldn’t meet the farmer’s eyes. He felt his anxiety levels rising, his heart was thumping in his chest and he felt shaky.

’Harvey...’

Harvey shoved the farmer hard and doubled over, almost falling to the ground when the pain came. Oh the pain was bad! ‘Just stay away from me!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps, I'd love to know what you think. I'm back to focusing on my main fic - Harvey You Idiot! (check it out if you haven't), so I'll update this one when I can.
> 
> Any ideas or suggestions welcome :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey feels annoyed at both Shane and Waltz.

**Chapter 10**

**Harvey**

Harvey hurried home, cursing both the farmer and Shane under his breath. Why couldn’t they both just mind their own fucking business.

He locked the door behind him and stared through the window at the dim glow still pouring out on to the cobbled streets from the saloon. He wondered if they were talking about him, laughing together about him. _Fuck them! Let them laugh!_ They needed to get it in to their thick skulls that he was not that way inclined. At least he didn’t think he was.

He turned away from the window and winced in pain. His arm hurt and his shoulder ached. He needed something to take the edge off the pain. He switched the light on and entered his office. He sat in his chair and wheeled across to his medicine cabinet and unlocked it with his key. Rummaging through the boxes he found what he was looking for; liquid morphine. He unscrewed the cap, drew some in to a plastic oral syringe, and squeezed the liquid in to his mouth. He swallowed it and looked at the instruction label reviewing the recommendations. He considered the dosage, and mentally agreed with himself that it wasn’t enough so unwrapped a fresh syringe and repeated the process. He put the bottle away and locked the cabinet; then switched off the lights and headed upstairs.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he kicked off his shoes. He unzipped his chinos and wriggled out of them, gritting his teeth at the pain in his arm.

It didn’t take long for it to kick in; the serenity that washed over him and suppressed the pain. He lay back on the bed not bothering to remove his shirt and let the morphine do its work.

How dare Waltz touch him that way without asking him if it was okay first. Obviously the answer would have been, ‘No it’s not o-fucking-kay!’ but he shouldn’t have assumed.

Harvey sat up, his body felt heavy, and he dragged himself off the bed. He needed a drink. Not a coffee; a real drink. He went in to his kitchen, cracked open a new bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. He drained it in one, enjoying the burn at the back of his throat. It was good whiskey, smooth, yet peaty with a warm after burn. He poured another, leaving the bottle on the counter.

He moved over to the window where he saw the farmer making his way home. As if he read his mind, Waltz turned and looked up. He saw Harvey and waved. Harvey didn’t wave back. He knocked back the whiskey, drew the curtains, and went to get another drink.

After his third whiskey he passed out on the bed. The combination of the morphine and the whiskey sent him off in to a deep sleep. Unfortunately he woke up an hour later itching like crazy. It was a reaction to the morphine. He raked at his skin with his fingernails, leaving trails of blood on his back, legs, and chest. When he managed to control himself he washed his hands and took an antihistamine. He continued to scratch his skin for another hour when the medicine kicked in and he was calm enough that he drifted off again.

The next morning Harvey’s head was pounding; his skull felt like it had been cracked open. The stressful end to his evening, plus the lack of sleep, and not to mention the three large glasses of whiskey he had consumed had all contributed towards to his headache.

He caught his reflection in the glass medicine cabinet as he opened the door. _Yoba! You look a mess Harv!_ His stubble had grown in to a short beard and his moustache was longer and bushier than he liked. He didn’t have Alex’s hair styling skills but he was usually more groomed than this.

He picked up a tube of cream and handed it to the Mayor. ‘Apply it to the affected area three times a day for seven days. If the irritation doesn’t clear up after that time, come back and we’ll try something else.’

The Mayor eyed the cream cautiously. He looked uncomfortable, but Harvey was used to hearing about embarrassing problems. The older man had penile thrush, most likely caused by rough sex or rough masturbation.

'Thank you Dr Harvey. I appreciate your confidence regarding this rather sensitive... _issue_.’

’Lewis, I’m a doctor. I have never once breached a patient’s privacy.’

’There’s no need to be rude son!’ The Mayor stood up to leave; his brow furrowed in to a frown. ‘I don’t appreciate your tone. And from what I’ve been hearing, you need to keep yourself in check my boy!’

’I wasn’t trying to be rude.’ He picked up the knitting needle he’d borrowed from Evelyn, the elderly grandmother who lived in the town, and used it to scratch an itch inside his cast. _Ahhh, that’s so gooood!_ ‘I will however, offer you some medical advice. A side affect for some woman of menopausal age is vaginal dryness. The next time you fuck Marnie – use some lubricant.’ The Mayor’s jaw dropped open in shock at Harvey’s words.

The Mayor could not get out of Harvey’s office quick enough. Harvey laughed at the old fool trying to push the door instead of pulling it.

Harvey retired to his apartment, still laughing about making Lewis squirm. He lay back on his sofa and closed his eyes. He suddenly had a very vivid image of Lewis and Marnie making love and his eyes shot open. _Wow, that was disturbing!_ He removed his glasses and rubbed the image out of his eyes with his knuckles.

He was tired and his head was still pounding. He thought back to last night. First Shane had drunkenly tried it on with him, and then Waltz had touched him. Maybe he overreacted, but Waltz shouldn’t have done that. Maybe he should say sorry, but was it his fault? Surely Waltz was to blame.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey offers Shane dinner at the saloon, but Harvey's 'dessert' is interrupted by farmer Waltz.

**Chapter 11**

**Harvey**

Harvey thought about pursuing Waltz, about going to apologise to him for his outburst, which in fairness he was entitled to, but decided to leave it for a while. Instead he decided to seek out Shane and find out what was discussed after he’d left.

The automatic doors slid open and Harvey stepped through in to the Joja Mart store. The fluorescent lights made him squint; it was far too big and corporate for his liking but they sold TV dinners so he couldn’t really complain. He selected a plastic basket and chose an aisle at random; it was empty. He turned the corner and peered down another aisle which was also empty. He carried on until he found Shane stocking shelves down the tinned food aisle. A tin of soup fell from the Joja Mart employee’s hand and rolled along the floor towards Harvey who stopped it with his shoe. Shane looked up and sighed when he saw Harvey.

’I’m working Doc, I told you before-‘

’-I know. I’m sorry, I came to apologise for treating you like shit recently.

Shane’s mouth dropped open, clearly surprised at hearing the sincerity in Harvey’s apology. ‘Yeah, you have been acting like an arsehole.’

Harvey looked down at his empty basket and considered it for a moment. ‘Look... I was gonna pick up some TV dinners but why don’t you let me buy you dinner at the saloon?’

’Sure... whatever... but you have to go now or you’ll get me fired.’

Harvey smiled; Shane had forgiven easier than he thought he would.

Later that evening Harvey clinked beer glasses with Shane and sent a froth of bubbles dripping down the side of his glass. They were both quite drunk. As promised Harvey had bought Shane dinner; the left over’s from their large pizza was still on the table in front of them. They had chosen a booth to eat at, away from the busier part of the Saloon. Sitting side by side Shane fondled Harvey beneath the table. His rough stubby fingers had worked their way in to his jeans as was gently tugging Harvey’s manhood. Harvey whimpered and bit his lip to stop himself from groaning loudly. If Shane continued for much longer he was going to ejaculate on the underside of the table. 

Someone sat down on the opposite bench and plonked a beer mug down on the table. The beer has sloshed on to the table. Some of the liquid ran off the tabletop and dripped in to Harvey’s open zip. It was a pleasurable sensation and a soft yelp left his lips.

’Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on Harvey!’ The farmer leaned on his elbows and prodded a finger in to Harvey’s chest. Harvey gulped, thinking he should have been more subtle but he was drunk and he was enjoying it. ‘You are playing the field. You want him because it’s convenient but you fantasise about me!’

’Not... not... not true.’ Harvey took a large swig of his beer and belched. ‘My apologies – you were saying?’

’For fuck sake – sober up! You are making a fool out of yourself.’ Waltz turned to Shane. ‘And you – take your fucking hand off his cock!’

’Uhhh...’ Shane’s mouth dropped open.

’Please don’t...’ Harvey pleaded, but Shane withdrew his hand.

’I suggest you go home Shane. The Doc and I are going to have a chat.’

Shane stood up, took one last swig of his beer and left. Harvey shoved his erect manhood back in to his boxers and did his jeans up. He glowered at Waltz for spoiling his fun.

’He’s a loser – you won’t find happiness in that one.’ Waltz thumbed behind him in as the saloon door swung closed.

’What makes you think I’m looking for happiness.’ Harvey began tearing at the corner of his beer mat.

’Is that what everyone wants?’ Waltz threw him a smile, but it quickly disappeared when Harvey frowned.

’Look, I think we’ve established that you are wasting your time with me.’

Waltz shook his head and smiled. ‘I’m not giving up on you.’ he reached across the table and mussed up Harvey’s hair. ‘I will have my wicked way with you. Come on, finish your drink and I’ll walk you home.’

Harvey raised his eyebrows but finished his beer and followed Waltz outside. He was drunk and his legs weren’t cooperating. Waltz slipped an arm around his waist and Harvey gratefully accepted it.

’You know... I think I have been a bit of an arse recently.’

’You don’t say?’ Waltz chuckled and the vibration of his laugh shook through Harvey’s body.’

’I guess I could have been a bit... nicer to certain people.’

’Come on let’s get you home.’ Waltz rolled his eyes and laughed again.

Harvey shook his head. ‘Take me up to the fountain; it’s my place of tranquillity.’ 

Waltz gently dropped Harvey down on to the fountain wall. ‘Mind you don’t fall in Harv; don’t give me an excuse to have to remove your wet clothes.’ He chuckled again and Harvey joined him.

’I often come here. I like to listen to the water; it clears my head.’ He closed his eyes and felt himself relax.

Waltz sat down next to Harvey and tucked a strand of hair behind Harvey’s ear. Harvey shivered from the sensation and half opened his eyes. ‘You really ought to stay away from that guy, he’s trouble.

Harvey laughed. ‘I would, but he gives amazing hand jobs.’

’I doubt they are amazing.’ Waltz nudged Harvey in the ribs which caused him to groan.

’Hey, watch the ribs!’ He gritted his teeth and when the pain subsided he said, ‘Fantastic blowjobs too.’

’Are you challenging me?’ Waltz squeezed Harvey’s thigh and walked his fingers towards his fly. ‘Are you?’Harvey gasped when he felt Waltz’s hand undoing his zip. ‘Yesss...’ He looked Waltz directly in the eyes; he needed what Waltz was offering. He nodded his head.

Waltz pulled out Harvey’s manhood and squeezed it. Harvey groaned loudly and then began to pant as the farmer tugged at him. Waltz leaned in and kiss Harvey on the lips, whilst continuing the pump his manhood up and down, slowly at first but he soon quickened his pace. ‘Is it good?’

’It’s fucking amazing! Please don’t stop!’ Harvey reached in to his pocket for his inhaler and took two puffs. He exhaled and watched Waltz lower himself from the wall and position himself between Harvey’s legs. Without a word Waltz took Harvey’s manhood in to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around his hardness and began to suck and suck and suck. It was ecstatic and Harvey couldn’t hold back. He came with a gush straight down Waltz’s throat. ‘Oh Yoba, fuuuuuuuuuck! Ahhhhh!’ He gripped Waltz’s head as the last of his seed left manhood.

Waltz swallowed and licked his lips. He grinned at Harvey and Harvey drunkenly and exhaustedly grinned back. ‘I knew you’d love it.’

Harvey shakily breathed in another dose of his asthma medicine and said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey stumbles across a couple having sex, and really should have minded his own business.

**Chapter 12**

**Harvey**

Harvey sat down on one of the swings in the park, grabbing hold of one of the chains with his good hand. It was early morning, the birds were chattering and there was coolness to the air. He could not shift the smile from his face, or the odd fluttery feeling he felt in his chest. He peered across at the fountain, watching the water bubble and erupt and remembered how his seed had erupted right down the back of Waltz’s throat. Last night had definitely taken a turn for the better, first a hand job from Shane and then a blowjob from Waltz. For at least an hour after he and the farmer had parted ways he had felt shaky; he took himself to bed but struggled to sleep. All he could think about was Waltz’s head bobbing between his thighs. What was it he felt; was it love?

Harvey’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He leaned back to see if he could catch a glimpse; almost falling off the swing in the process. He pulled himself up to his feet and slowly walked around the children’s climbing frame to get a closer look. The noise grew louder, the grunting, and gasping, and the squeals of joy from the woman’s lips.

The couple hadn’t noticed they were being watched. Harvey couldn’t move; he knew he should leave the park... let them have their private moment but he was fascinated. _So this is what you get up to Maru, you dirty bitch._ A wide grin formed across his face. Maru was flat on her back, laying amongst the long grass, with Alex over her. His Jeans were around his ankles, his bare arse exposed, with his cock deep inside Maru. Harvey watched as Alex thrust in to his receptionist, and listened as the moans left her lips. She was deeply enjoying it. The younger man clearly had more stamina than Harvey; but then Harvey did have asthma. Without a word Alex slipped out of Maru and flipped her on to her knees. Harvey caught sight of the younger man’s manhood before Alex slipped it back inside Maru and immediately felt his own trousers suddenly become tight. Alex pleasured Maru from behind, just as Harvey once had. He remembered it well; although he knew it would never happen again. He had fucked her deeply that day, he’d spilled his seed inside her warmth, and he had enjoyed it. He could tell by noises she made that she much rather preferred Alex’s skills than his own.

Looking at Alex’s bare arse Harvey couldn’t fight the urge. He reached down and grasped his manhood through his trousers and began to rub himself. He felt excited extremely turned on by the view before him.

Maru cried out with pleasure as Alex rammed in to her one last time, releasing in to her. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Alex cried out. The pair fell back on to the ground panting from exhaustion and looked up in horror when they saw they were being watched. Harvey quickly removed his hand and took a step back. He gulped. How on earth was he going to explain his being there? Had they seen him touching himself?

’Doc!’ Maru exclaimed, her face sweaty and red, as she scrambled for her dungarees.

’What the actual fuck dude?’ Alex spat as he pulled his underwear up over his impressive manhood.

Harvey’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. ‘I err... err... err-‘

’-you were clearly enjoying the view you fucking pervert.’ Alex jumped up to his feet, pulling his jeans up quickly, and approached Harvey who was frozen to the spot.

’I wa... wa... was jjjust taking a mmmorning stroll.’ He felt flustered, and was completely taken aback when Alex’s fist slammed in to his ribs. ‘Ungh... fuckkk!’ Harvey crumpled to the ground, but managed to break his fall by putting his good hand out in front of him. The force of the blow had taken the wind out of him and made his head spin.

’Alex!’ Maru scrambled up and stumbled over to Harvey; still buckling up her dungarees. ‘Shit, you shouldn’t have done that Al! Doc Harvey, are you okay?’

Harvey gritted his teeth and nodded, not bothering to look up at her. He felt embarrassed. Alex spoke to her, ‘Come on Maru, leave this piece of shit – let’s go to mine; my Gran’s cooking breakfast. If you’re lucky I might fuck you again.’ He laughed loudly.

’But Alex...’ She didn’t get to finish as Alex grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away. She gave Harvey a sorrowful look but said nothing more. Harvey watched them go, and then sat back on his backside. He rubbed his ribs and winced at the pain; they were still healing and Alex’s fist hadn’t helped.

Harvey managed to stand up, wincing again at the pain in both his ribs and his arm, and headed home for some strong painkillers and a strong cup of coffee.

Later that day when Maru came in to work, things were a little awkward. She kept her head low and got on with her duties. She was opening the post when offered her a coffee.

’No thanks Doc,’ she looked up at him shyly and bit her lip, ‘Look... about earlier...’

He waved his hand dismissively. ‘It’s fine, and um... it’s m... me that should apologise.’ He winced and grabbed his bad arm with his good hand, screwing up his eyes. ‘I’m really sorry.’

’Doc? Are you ok?’ She approached him gently placing a hand to his arm.

He hissed through his teeth and shook his head. He winced again, pulling his arm away from her hand. ‘After my shower this morning I was rushing and had some trouble with the Velcro on my sling.’ He gritted his teeth. ‘Would you mind?’

’Of course not, here let me take a look.’ He dropped his hand and let her readjust the straps. The Velcro made a loud tearing sound with each adjustment. ‘There, is that better?’

He nodded obediently like a child being tended to by his mother. ‘Yes much better, thank you,’ he smiled down at her. ‘Alex is lucky to have you.’

Yeah, you’d think he would be.’ She straightened the lapels on Harvey’s jacket and smiled back at him. Harvey wasn’t used to this much attention and responded by blushing. ‘I really am sorry he hit you... he shouldn’t have done that.

’No, I probably deserved it. I’ve been acting like an arse lately.’ He reached up and scratched the back of his head. He glanced around the room, taking note of the empty chairs in the waiting area. ‘How about we close early and I buy you a beer at the Stardrop? Just... as friends of course.’

Maru grabbed her coat from the coat stand. ‘That sounds like an excellent idea.’

’I’m telling you Doc... Love is in limited supply around here, so if you find it don’t let it go!’ She took a swig from her beer bottle.

Harvey peeled the label off his empty bottle and dropped it on to the counter. ‘Cheers Gus,’ he said as the barman passed him another and removed the empty bottle and the mess Harvey had made. He took a drink and thought about what Maru had said. ‘You are right; love is hard to come by in such a small town. And when you do find it, someone usually snatches it up from under you feet.’

When Harvey was new to Pelican Town he was so shy he could barely speak without getting flustered. Whenever someone he liked complimented him or flirted with him he panicked and would say something stupid in response. He usually spouted some silly medical advice at his would be suitor which ruined any chance he might have had. Over time he’d learned to keep his medical advice to himself, but hadn’t quite got over his nerves; he just replaced them with a gruff exterior.

’I wasn’t sure Alex and I were right for each other when we first hooked up but what other options have I got in this place? I’m no fool I knew it was just a fling... I’m a geek and Alex is in to sports. It’s not like we had much in comment anyway.’

Harvey felt awful for Maru. ‘I... I... I’m sorry Maru, I thought you two were serious.’

Maru shrugged. ‘So did I until this morning when we got to his Grandmother’s house.’ She took one last drink and emptied her bottle. ‘He exploded; he was so angry that I stood up for you. I told him he can’t around punching people like that. He actually asked me if I was sleeping with you, because why else would I want to protect you.’ She tilted her face away from him. ‘He told me to piss off and said he had plenty of other girls to stick his dick in.’

’Oh Maru-‘

’-I’m gonna head off home.’ He could see the tears beginning to fall, despite her attempt at hiding them from him. ‘I’ll see you at work in the morning Doc.’ She hurried off and left Harvey sitting at the bar with his beer. He felt angry at Alex. If it weren’t for his broken arm his would find him and confront him about his ill-treatment of Maru. He knew however, the younger man had youth on his side and would quite easily hand Harvey his arse on a plate.

He would need some help, and a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
